my story
by sirus lover
Summary: harry is a girl, but before she recieves her hogwarts letter she is adopted. this is my first story i don't know if it will be any good but give it a try anyway
1. Chapter 1

-**1CHAPTER ONE**

Looking into the mirror I could hardly believe how much I and my life has changed, pulling up my T-shirt and tracing the scar that ran from under my left breast down to my belly button remembering the day that changed my life for the better.

_Flashback_

My aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were taking their son Dudley into the London for his 7th birthday. Now usually I wouldn't care what they were doing because of the fact they didn't give a rats arse about me and the feeling was mutual now all my life I have tried to win their approval getting top marks in my class and acting like a lady but uncle Vernon soon corrected me on that. Now when they took Duddley out I normally stay at the cat ladies house Mrs Figg but this time around she was going visiting and couldn't take me, so here I am sitting with Dudley in the backseat of the car on the way to London. We pulled up to a theme park and got out Uncle Vernon came up to me and pushed me up against the car and whispered to me no tricks or you will never be allowed out of your cupboard for 2 months I could feel the car handle pressing into my back as I told him I wouldn't do anything. He grunted and let me go I could see Dudley smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

As we entered the park I looked around with large eyes. After 2 hours of watching Dudley go on the rides we went to get something to eat, while they ate their hamburgers and chips I looked at all the different types of people around us they were fascinating. Our next stop was the reptile house which I had been looking forward to, I watched as Dudley tried to wake up a huge boa constricter in the end Dudley got frustrated and moved onto the next one while I stayed to watch it a man came up to the window as well

"do you like snakes" he asked in a soft voice

"I do they are beautiful" I replied and looked at him and grinned

"yes they are, so whats your name"

"I'm not supposed to tell a stranger" I cheekily said

"well my name is Jake so now I am not a stranger can you tell me your name?" looking at me with a huge grin

"well I am Amara" Still looking at him

"well Miss Amara it was a pleasure to meet you" he said walking away

"same to you" I yelled after him

I could see my Uncle Vernon glaring at me, and in an act of defiance I glared back. Turning back to the snake I told him that I was sorry that he was locked up I and wished I could free him because I knew how he felt as I said this his eyes opened and looked up at me and said maybe one day we can both be free. Next thing I know I am sprawled out on the floor, I looked up and saw Dudley pounding on the glass, I felt a anger I have never felt before the suddenly the glass exploded, I watched laughing as Dudley fell backwards and the snake slithered out of it's cage and over Dudley who had wet his pants. I couldn't believe my ears as the snake went past me and hissed thanks.

I could feel someone lift me up off the floor and ask me if I was alright I said yes and looked up and saw the man from earlier. I could see my aunt and uncle both lifting up my overweight cousin he looked at me and yelled that it was my fault I did it. I shook my head and said I didn't do anything, I watched as Vernon went red then purple in the face as he stomped over to me I started shaking this is going to be bad I thought to myself. He grabbed my arm and threw me down I heard people yelling at him but I could only just look in his eyes he had lost it, he threw himself at me I never noticed the glass in his hand until I felt a burning sensation above my belly button I looked down and saw red liquid, I'm bleeding I thought in shock I then felt uncle Vernon's weight be taken off me, I looked over and saw him being held down by several men including the one that had spoken to me earlier I then felt something being pressed down on my stomach I looked and saw a lady with tears in her eyes she was telling me that I would be alright. I must have passed out at that point because when I woke up I was in a white room with a heap of machines, I must be in a hospitable I thought looking around

" ah your awake" I heard a voice say

My looked around quickly flinching as I did, I saw a doctor looking back at me with a kind look on his old face.

"sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you, now how are you feeling" he asked while checking the chart on the end of my bed.

"I'm really sore here" I told him pointing at my stomach

I looked on feeling a bit shocked when he got an angry look on his face, he must have seen the expression on my face because the look soon went away and he smiled again.

"that understandable considering what happened, now you will be fine if you don't put any pressure on that wound until it is healed, also do you feel up to some visiters?"

"visiters?" I don't know anyone who would care to visit me I wonder who it could be I thought to myself.

The doctor must have left while I was lost in my thoughts because I heard the door opening again


	2. Chapter 2

Just so things are clear I in no way shape or form own anything of Harry potter

CHAPTER 2

Previously

_I must have passed out at that point because when I woke up I was in a white room with a heap of machines, I must be in a hospitable I thought looking around _

" _ah your awake" I heard a voice say_

_My looked around quickly flinching as I did, I saw a doctor looking back at me with a kind look on his old face._

"_sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you, now how are you feeling" he asked while checking the chart on the end of my bed._

"_I'm really sore here" I told him pointing at my stomach_

_I looked on feeling a bit shocked when he got an angry look on his face, he must have seen the expression on my face because the look soon went away and he smiled again._

"_that understandable considering what happened, now you will be fine if you don't put any pressure on that wound until it is healed, also do you feel up to some visitors?"_

"_visitors?" I don't know anyone who would care to visit me I wonder who it could be I thought to myself._

_The doctor must have left while I was lost in my thoughts because I heard the door opened again _

I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes it was Jake the man from the zoo.

"hey there kiddo how you doing" I heard his gentle voice say

"a lot better than I was I believe I am looking forward to getting out of here though"

Jake chuckled "yeah I know how that feels I have been in here more than a few times myself and let me tell you the food here doesn't get any better"

"seriously though I need to talk to you about what happened at the zoo, I am a police detective and we need to find out what happened and why it happened ok"

A rush of shame filled me and I panicked thinking what if they realize that I am a freak and no body could love me, I felt a finger tilt my head up and I saw his concerned blue eyes looking at me.

"hey look at me you have done absolutely nothing wrong ok, what your uncle did was wrong he is the one who is supposed to protect you from being hurt he has no right what so ever to raise his hand to you, no one has that right I need you to tell me everything so I can send him to jail where he deserves to be" he said

looking into his eyes I could see concern in them, Vernon had always said that if I ever told I would regret it but seeing the concern looking at ME I just couldn't keep it in anymore I broke down and told him everything, how my bedroom was a cupboard, they made me do most of the chores and if I couldn't finish them they hit and kicked me, how they could me a freak and whore.

I felt arms go around me and I stiffened not sure what he was doing I could feel his hand rubbing my back this just made me cry even harder so this is what it feels like to be hugged I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

over the next 2 weeks Jake came back nearly every day, he brought me in some sweets, toys and some books when the nurses came to check up on me they giggled when they saw us curled up on the bed watching TV or Jake reading to me, though I believe some of them just wanted to see him since he is pretty good looking.

On my last day i was laying on my bed trying to read Little red riding hood trying to distract myself from thought of where i was going to go when i left the hospitable but it wasn't working so deep in my thoughts i didn't hear the door opening or see the two people with serious faces entering. I did feel the hand that touched my shoulder though, I looked around and saw this stern looking lady holding a clipboard watching me, I also saw Jake looking very serious which is a weird look on him as he nearly always seemed so happy. "what's going on Jake" I asked him glancing between him and the lady


End file.
